


Convincing Kuroko

by xxxiliveforthefuturexxx



Series: AU Series of Kuroko No Basket [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxiliveforthefuturexxx/pseuds/xxxiliveforthefuturexxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Akashi convinces Kuroko to join Kise at Kaijou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing Kuroko

**Title:** Convincing Kuroko

 **Chapter:** One-Shot

 **Category:** Kuroko no Basket

 **Genre:** School,

 **Characters:** Kuroko, Akashi, rest of GoM!mentioned

 **Pairings:** None

 **Summary:** Akashi convinces Kuroko to join Kaijou with Kise.

 **Warning:** AU where Kuroko will be going to Kaijou.

 **Authors Note:** This is a part of an on-going AU Series where I will be positing different one-shots of Kuroko being on different teams and/or just a totally different setting then basketball. 

* * *

"No Akashi-kun, I will not be joining Kaijou with Kise-kun!" Kuroko Tetsuya, Phantom 6th Player of the Generation of Miracles said for about the thousandth time, glaring slightly at the red-head. The argument about Kuroko joining Kaijou instead of Seirin was an on-going one between the two teenagers for the past few days. It was hard to get the bluenette to agree to something but, just like Kuroko, Akashi Seijurou was a stubborn person.

"Tetsuya, sit down and listen to me." Akashi's voice growled at the bluenette that was pacing in front of the desk that Akashi was currently sitting at. The captain of the Kiseki no Sedai knew how stubborn Kuroko was so he knew that he had to be persuasive for Kuroko to accept what he wanted him to do.

Kuroko, knowing perfectly well that pacing wouldn't be good for him, sat down on the chair and proceeded to glare at the red-head. One minute passed in silence and Akashi still didn't back away from the glare. Two minutes, still nothing. Five minutes, still nothing. Kuroko, after around six or seven minutes of glaring at Akashi finally slumped in his seat and decided to hear out his captain.

"Ah, you finished glaring Tetsuya? Good." Akashi commented as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest lightly. "Now then, please listen to me this time Tetsuya before you decide to storm out of the room again like you did for the past few days."

The teal-haired teen flinched at the words; it was true, he did storm out of the room before Akashi could even explain why he wanted Kuroko to go with Kise to Kaijou. He focused his gaze on his captain and proceeded to listen.

"…The reason that I want you to go to Kaijou High School with Ryouta is a simple one Tetsuya, you are the only one on the team that can keep Ryouta in line when he gets out of hand." The red-head held up a hand when Kuroko started to protest. "Yes, I know that Satsuki can as well but Satsuki is going with Daiki to Touou. Now, normally I would've liked you to go with Daiki to Touou but we both know Tetsuya that right now that boy is in no position to be your light.

Now then back to Ryouta. As I was saying, Ryouta needs to be kept in line if he gets too much. Just like anyone else on the team, that copy-cat is arrogant, I know that he is not as arrogant as Daiki or Shintarou or even me but he is still arrogant. That arrogance of his could lead him to trouble and because of that I want you to go to Kaijou.

But don't forget Tetsuya, you were, are and always will be Ryouta's personal instructor. Whether you like it or not that boy needs you Tetsuya. It's not a matter of whether you want to go to Kaijou or not, it's a matter of whether you are okay with leaving Ryouta Kise on his own." Akashi finished those words while staring at Kuroko with intense hetero eyes.

The bluenette knew that what Akashi said was true. Kise was a hand-full, he was like a big baby at times; a baby that needs looking after. And just like Akashi said, it wasn't a matter of whether he wanted to go to Kaijou or not, it's a matter of whether he wanted to leave Kise on his own.

The bluenette knew, for a fact, that leaving Kise alone without any kind of guidance still would be the same as leaving Aomine Daiki on his own. And that was a big no-no in Kuroko's books. After a few more minutes of sighing, the teen gave a barely audible sigh and nodded.

"…You are, of course, right Akashi-kun. Kise-kun does need looking after." Kuroko swallowed. "Kise-kun may not be as arrogant as Aomine-kun but he is still arrogant. At first… before I chose Seirin High, I wanted to go to Kaijou with Kise-kun but Akashi-kun did say we had to split into different high schools…" He trailed off at the slight glare he got.

"Yes, I did say you had to split of into different high schools Tetsuya, but I never said that you couldn't invite each other to the others' high school nor did I say that you couldn't apply to the same High School as someone else." Akashi pointed out.

Kuroko sighed again and nodded, finally agreeing.

"Very well Akashi-kun, I'll join Kise-kun at Kaijou but… the entrance exams are over… How am I supposed to join there?"

"Ah, don't you worry about that Tetsuya, I had the privilege of calling into Kaijou and informing them that you would be joining them." Akashi said with an innocent smile.

"…" Kuroko had no idea what to say to that. His captain could be one sly person if he wanted to be and Kuroko perfectly well knew that the teen would've manipulated him if he still didn't agree.

"Is something wrong Tetsuya?" Akashi asked innocently.

"No… Akashi-kun, nothing is wrong." The bluenette answered, looking away from the captain and glaring at a nearby wall.

* * *

**And this is my AU version of Kuroko no Basket where Akashi convinces Kuroko to go to Kaijou~ :3 Please R &R! :3**


End file.
